My fairy tale
by whatsablee
Summary: Santana's first and last moments with Brittany. warning: Character death.


ok so one night a few months ago i wrote this because i was sad. i found it again and decided to post it. i couldn't resist giving Rachel and Finn a happy ending so yes the wedding mentioned is the on my way wedding. i don't own glee. _**WARNING: character death **_

* * *

I never understood fairy tales, seems unrealistic and repressive, a woman needs a man so she can become a princess. Maybe that's because I was afraid I'd never get my own happy ending, well not one where everyone was happy too. But honestly I thought you were my fairy tale, my saviour my lover and my friend. I still think that to this day the sad thing is looking back on the time before we met I just want to scream at my past self for making stupid decisions but mostly I wish I could tell her to find you, so I could spend more time with you for every second we are apart seems wasted.

It seems like so long ago that I was standing in that coffee shop with the worn wallpaper and crappy chipped wooden floors, yet it feels like yesterday On a scorching hot summer's day,like seriously what with with the heat? urgh. I went in to the lima bean praying that it had AC. It didn't.I decided to get an iced coffee because seriously I needed some sort of cold source even if it would probably have mould in it judging on how the placed looked. But I was thirsty and this place was probably the best you'd find in Lima, I stood while a private school boy at the front of the line was ranting about splenda and pencils...I'm pretty sure he was high.

When I finally got my drink I was surprised at how good it was, taking a seat I took out my phone seeing if I'd had any texts, unsurprising I had one from my friend Quinn asking me to some dumb party most likely filled with jocks trying to shove their tongues down my throat. Not appealing to me so I ignored it. My eyes surveyed the room, contrary to popular belief Santana Lopez doesn't judge people instantly, no I like to people watch you for at least 5 minutes first. Of course there are no interesting people in Lima so I was bored with in 2 minutes. I rolled my eyes at a girl bawling to her boyfriend? Most likely. Pathetic.

I heard the door open behind me figuring it was another idiot I loaded up four pics one word on my phone, I felt someone's presence behind me, I suddenly felt very uneasy. I like to watch people not be watched. I mean this person would not leave. It was getting annoying I'd almost finished my drink so I began to noisily get ready to go hoping the person would just leave. Unfortunately no luck.

I scooted my chair back figuring this creeper would move out of my way like most people do because I'm Santana freaking Lopez. I whipped my head round and my jaw fell open. Standing there in an adorable cat jumper that hugged her body in all the right places was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life . I didn't know a piece of clothing could make someone look so adorable and so sexy at the same time. My eyes continued to roam her body after travelling down her chest and stomach my eyes reached her gloriously long legs. One word came to mind, damn. Then I reached her breath taking face with blue eyes so deep that they were like an ocean filled with stories and I wanted to hear every single one of them and blond hair so long and lustrous I had to stop myself from reaching out and running my hands it. Then out if nowhere I heard the most angelic sound ever to grace my ears, I didn't know a giggle could sound so beautiful.I gazed entranced at the beautiful red lips that could make such a sound and again found myself having an inner battle just to kiss them…feel them against mine.

I suddenly felt a cool finger on my chin closing my jaw for me,I felt electricity surge through me a a blush rise to my cheeks, I must've been really noticeably staring. "round" the Angel' s voice rung out, I honestly had no idea what she was saying, but I didn't want to seem rude so I slowly nodded. " the word…in four pics one word… is round" she said slowly clearly sensing my confusing. God she was beautiful...I really needed to say something clever she was looking at me with a worried frown. Right I searched my brain for a decent, smart, witty, sexy reaction..."Yeah I totally knew that" I laughed nervously.

My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and my hands were sweating but piercing blue eyes were boring into my very soul. "Of course you did that's why you were staring at it for 5 minutes" she giggled. God that giggle I swear it was a sound that mocking birds couldn't reproduce. You may think that sounds dumb but really It felt that way. I swallowed and tried to act cool, "yeah well it was hard to concentrate with such a beautiful girl standing over me wasn't it, so really it's your fault…for being too damn gorgeous" I winked at her. Alright on reflection now I'll admit that it may have come across very creepy to an ordinary girl you've just met, but this was no ordinary girl. I saw a deep red colour rise to her cheeks if it was possible she looked even more breathtaking.

I smiled a genuine smile that spread all over my face and lit right through to my muddy brown eyes. I bowed my head embarrassed when I realised how cheesy what I just said was. God I was not good at this but I had this feeling in my tummy like butterflies where going crazy in there it was really distracting. " I don't know about beautiful but thirsty? Definitely so why don't you buy me a drink…urm…?"  
"Santana!" I almost yelled "Santana Lopez" I said in a much quieter voice. The blond beauty chuckled, "well Santana, Santana Lopez I'm Brittany , Brittany s. Pierce, an no I'm not related to the Britney spears." She said keeping an even serious voice all the way through. I remember thinking, 'could she be any more cute right now?' Luckily I didn't say it out loud I resorted for "well you beat Britney spears any day now what can I get you m'lady?"  
"M'lady? Such a gentlewoman miss Lopez, well I'll have a juice box hhhmmm Apple flavour thanks babe" Brittany's sweet voice rung out as I still tried to grapple with what she just said I stumbled away trying to regain composure.

I came back with a iced coffee refill and a juice box for Brittany, I sat down on the chair she must've sat in while I was away. She looked deep in thought staring at her phone so I patiently sipped my coffee. The silence grew longer until I realized she might be looking at her phone because she is sit next to a complete stranger. I needed to say something...anything to make her stalking to me and maybe make her laugh again. "I like your sweater, it's cute" I said smiling at her when she looked up from the device in her hands. Her whole face lit up into an amazing smile that could light up a whole room, hell it could light up New York city.  
"Thanks! My mom made it, isn't it awesome!" She chirped in that sweet voice, it was almost like caramel oozing into my ears and I loved it. "Well she's very talented" I responded smiling so much my face was beginning to ache.

Ok you've probably realised by now Britt that the girl is you, I mean I'm wearing one of your mom's dog sweaters right now. It's hella comfy. So where was I ? Oh right you were being cute as usual.

"So I haven't seen you around where have you come from?" I asked fiddling with my cup nervously, God those butterflies were flying up into my mouth they were so excited. I remember wondering If this is how Rachel felt with Finn…were they dating back then? Honestly I don't remember I probably should've listened more when she spoke but it was really hard not to tune her out when she spoke about relationships . Well at least they got their fairy tale ending even if Quinn was hella late to their wedding.

You played with your hair between two fingers and I thought you were the picture of beauty. "I came from Chicago" you said airly .seriously. picture. of. beauty. Ok as you can tell my mind wandered a lot."That's awesome, but why did you move from such a great place to Lima Ohio?" I asked when I realised I'd just been staring at you for two minutes. Your eyebrows scrunched in that adorable way as if you were trying to make a decision finally you said "my dad was relocated here with his job, so we all had to move"I smiled at you and our eyes met, my brown eyes met an ocean of blue, in that second I swear I was gazing into the most perfect shade of blue I'd ever seen, from that moment on I had a new favourite colour. Our eyes continued to bore into each other reading each other's emotions. Drinking each other souls through one look, it was as if we became one.

When I offered to walk you home your eyes lit up like New York at night again , we strolled slowly, towards your house, I kept making excuses to stop as I couldn't say goodbye. Not yet. We were talking about school when I suddenly felt your hand slip into mine. I felt electricity surge through my body giving me tingles from my little toe to every hair on my head. It felt weird. Amazing weird. I was gazing at our interlocked hands too long as you suddenly spoke up "do you not want to I just thou-" "NO" I interrupted you almost yelling " I mean of course I do… it's just I've never held hands with a girl before" I admitted blushing insanely…God I must've looked awful. Thankfully you giggled it off and we continued walking.

You slowed as we approached a big house and I felt a sinking feeling in my gut, your hand felt like lead in mine. Our time was over. I looked across to see you biting your lip looking troubled. " hey what's wrong?" I asked brushing stray strands of hair out of your face. "It's dumb" you replied sadly I felt like a knife had been stabbed into my chest, I spun you round so we were facing each other and I gripped both your pale hands "nothing you ever feel is stupid" I stressed, you looked down blushing and kicked a stone muttering "this is my house and…a-and I don't want you to go" I rand my thumbs across your knuckles and whispered "I don't have to go" our eyes locked again but this time we were both leaning forwards closed my eyes just as your soft full lips met mine and the electricity surged through me and as I felt dizzy with glee. The kiss was shorter than I'd hoped but it was one of the most blissful moments of my life.

But yet now 15years on from that day we were so happy I sit here next to you my love, my soul mate, my fairy tale and all I can do is helplessly stare at your motionless figure lying so still in bed. I glance to your eyes and instead of a beautiful blue ocean I see closed lids on a tired broken face, instead of your warm welcoming hand I hold your stiff frozen hand, I long to hear your beautiful laugh but all I hear is the constant beep, beep, beep of your life support machine. Your parents hug each other yet I cannot hug you I instead I sit staring vacantly at your once bubbly form reliving the phone call I got at 2am saying you were hit by a drunk driver while I fiddle with the dog sweater your mom made me. That night is just a haze of pain. Then again when the doctor said there was no hope, no more bubble, no more spark, no more Brittany. My heart constricted in my chest as I felt our last moments together ticking away. The doctor came in and I knew it was coming he approached us carefully your parents behind him. He spoke but all I could hear is you. You saying you love me. You saying I do at the altar, your giggle, your voice surrounded me I felt like I was drowning in you and I didn't want it to end. My breathing quicken as it began to happen, the life support machine was off. I saw your chest still and let out a strangled cry. It couldn't be over, you couldn't be gone. I threw myself upon your lifeless form begging you to wake up, to say this was all a joke, to say anything just to breathe. Still you remained, forever still.

You were my fairy princess, my life , my lover and my friend. You saved my life yet I had to watch yours slip away


End file.
